


Footballs and Blowjobs

by Bourdieflies



Series: Matchmaker [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Bromance, Emotional hard-on, M/M, Matchmaking, Messi is not as innocent as Neymar thinks, Neymar tells Dani everything, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hits Neymar in the balls. Leo wants to make Neymar feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footballs and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so be warned. Probably shitty too, but hopefully someone likes it! 
> 
> I was excited to post this so I didn't carefully read it. I also don't have a beta.

Gerard Piqué was a troublemaker, a jokester, and sometimes an ass. But he was also a matchmaker, and sweetheart, and a great father. 

He often patted himself on the back about how great his matchmaking skills were. 

He saw the gazes that Iniesta would throw towards Xavi's turned back, so he made sure they were always roomed together when they had to sleep in hotel rooms. It took them three separate nights to finally get together. 

He knew about Rafa's feelings for the German goal keeper, so he locked them in a closet together. It probably wasn't the best thing, but hey, they were holding hands when they finally got out. (It might have taken them an hour, but Geri still calls it a success). 

Neymar and Leo were a bit more tricky. He knew Neymar definitely wasn't as straight as everyone thought he was. Geri always caught Neymar checking out Leo's ass (but then again, who wasn't checking out Leo's ass). Leo was another case. 

Yes, Geri and Leo had been friends for a long time, but Leo had never been good at talking about his feelings. Gerard had never caught him looking at anyone for too long either. 

Geri just wanted Leo to be happy. 

It was an early practice and Gerard was already bored. He loved football, don't get him wrong, but practice would drag on if no one made it interesting. Kicking the ball around, he noticed Neymar making googly eyes at Leo. That's when an idea popped into his head. 

Neymar tried to ignore his feelings for Lionel Messi. When he arrived at Barcelona, his feelings didn't appear right away. Neymar only thought of Leo as a friend and an idol until Neymar hugged Leo a little too long after a goal. He started to notice how his cheeks would redden when he caught a glimpse of Leo's torso, or how fast his heart would beat when Leo would hug him. That's when he finally stopped denying his own feelings and embraced them. He couldn't do anything about them anyways. Neymar knew Leo didn't think of him in the same way he thought of him. 

Neymar knew his feelings for Leo weren't innocent either. He couldn't help but think of Leo when he jacked off at night. Dani knew, of course. He had walked in on Neymar, right in the middle of him crying out Leo's name and a string of obscurities with his hand tight around his dick. Fortunately, Dani didn't tell Leo, or anyone, about the incident. Unfortunately, Dani made him talk about his obvious feelings (Dani phrased it as "emotional hard-on") and almost forced Neymar to call Leo on the phone. 

Dani was loyal and never did tell anyone (only Rafa, but that was because he asked about Neymar's frequent stares toward the star forward, but he doesn't count). He believed that Neymar would make his move, eventually, but would it too late? 

As usual, Neymar was with Dani and Rafa, casually conversing in Portuguese. A shout from Gerard drew his attention to the centre-back. He was with Leo, as usual, and was waving his group over. Obeying, Neymar found himself next to the Argentinean. Throwing him a smile, Neymar looked to Gerard. The centre-back smirked. 

"Ney, go in the middle and try to intercept our passes," Gerard said, not hiding his suspicious smile. Neymar showed no hesitation and strode into the middle of the group. 

Their game went on with no trouble (at least, in the beginning). Laughter and some play fighting ensued. After Neymar, Dani was in the middle. Geri had the ball at his feet. Neymar was laughing at something Dani said when he felt absolute agony and he was on the ground. Groaning in pain, he rolled over, clutching the most sensitive part of his body. Cursing at Gerard, who was laughing his ass off, he slowly sat up. Unluckily enough, he forgot to wear a cup. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone was heaving him up. By the way the person held his shoulders, he knew it was Leo before he even looked. 

"Come on, practice is almost over anyways," he said. Ney wasn't in as much pain, but it was still uncomfortable, so he relented and let Leo lead him to the locker room. While the Brazilian sat on one of the many benches, Leo wandered off, leaving Neymar to his thoughts. 

When Leo came back, he had an icepack in his hands. Ney laughed. 

"I'm not putting ice on my dick, sorry." Leo awkwardly smiled and nodded, putting the icepack down. They sat in silence for a few moments until Neymar felt Leo's eyes staring into him. He smiled at the forward. Leo returned the smile, but not one of his usual smiles. Neymar was familiar with the kind of smile Leo was giving him, but he never would have thought it would be coming from Leo. Neymar froze when Leo started moving closer to him. 

"Neymar, does it still hurt?" Leo said with one of the least innocent look in his eyes. Neymar couldn't speak, so he settled for slowly nodding his head. Leo settled in between his legs and slowly slid his hands up his muscular thighs. Neymar audibly gulped. 

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Leo said quietly, his hands stopping on his hips. If it were any other time, he'd crack up but Leo was in between his legs, asking to suck his dick. Neymar's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. He swallowed again before nodding. He hopped to God that Leo wasn't joking around with him. If he was, it would probably be easier to transfer to another team than to ever face him again. 

Leo's hands were suddenly pulling his shorts down, his underwear with it. He gasped when the cold air hit his lower body. He gasped even louder when Leo took his member in his warm hands and started stroking it. He stroked it almost lovingly, as if it was familiar (Ney hoped it would become familiar). Before long, Neymar was fully hard and gasping at every jerk of Messi's hand. 

"Leo," he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly. His eyes flew open when he felt Leo lick the underside of his dick. Locking eyes with him, Leo gave him a smile before kissing the head, then fully put the member into his mouth. Neymar's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hips thrusted, begging for more friction. At every swirl of Leo's tongue, Neymar lost himself more and more, until his brain failed him and he started rambling in Portuguese. Every swear world rolled off of his tongue until he fully lost himself. 

"Leo!" he shouted and his hips stuttered. 

Leo continued to lick and suck until Neymar was pushing him away, whimpering. 

"Thank you," he said. Leo stayed kneeling between Neymar's thighs, thinking. He slowly lifted himself up and kissed Neymar on the lips. 

"No, thank you," he whispered and walked off. Neymar sat there in pleasant shock, with his dick already half hard and his eyes threatening to close. Thankfully, Dani's loud voice reminded him of where he was and he pulled his pants up in time to escape the weird looks of his teammates. 

He'd have to remember to thank Gerard for hitting him in the balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Marc and Rafa literally came out of the closet, if you didn't catch that >:) 
> 
> I'm very clever lmao 
> 
> Anyways, this was my first smut and I sorta like it and hopefully people do too <3 
> 
> If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry :(((


End file.
